new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Bison
Bison '(often nicknamed as '''Toon Bison '''to avoid confusion) is the 19th fighter introduced in the OG Lawl. The head of the criminal organization Shadaloo, M. Bison is the main villain of the ''Street Fighter ''series. This version of Bison is based off of the animated series of said games, where several of his famous goofy scenes originated. He also makes references to the ''Street Fighter live-action movie. Bison also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, ''along with Guile. Entrance YES! Bison runs onto the stage from the foreground, exclaiming "YES!" Special Moves B- Psycho Crates Bison spins two crates that do continuous damage to anyone near. This move has 38-39 frames. The 38th frame will launch the crates towards the max distance, and the 39th frame acts like frame 1. Move Origin At the end of the third episode, "Chunnel Vision", Bison tosses two crates of money at E. Honda before escaping in his helicopter. Side B- Psycho Cart Bison rides on a pump car. Pressing A while in this state will create a shock, and pressing B will stop. Move Origin At the start of said episode, Bison creates a barrage of lightning on a cart in a subway station before being blasted by a rocket. Up B- Psychoport Bison rises up in the air for one second. While in midair, moving the stick left or right will teleport him to said side. Move Origin The entirety of the series has Bison levitating in the air or teleporting. Down B- Psycuum Bison holds up an energy shield that absorbs any attack. This will make his shield redder and power up Bison's moves, which drains after a few seconds. However, the shield can't save him from grabs. Move Origin The second episode features the move, shielding against Chun-Li's Kikoken. Final Smash- YES! YES! Bison watches his recorder as one opponent is randomly picked (besides himself, of course) and smashed by a mutant out of nowhere, dealing massive damage. Then he says those two words that made him meme-famous: [0] Taunts *Down Taunt- "OF COURSE!" *Side Taunt- "This is de-licious!" *Up Taunt- "YES!" Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1: "YES! YES!" *Victory #2: "But for me it was Tuesday." *Victory #3: *Bison laughs while drinking tea* *Victory #4 (only against Guile): "Another time, Guile!" *Lose: Bison squats and looks down with his left leg out. Victory Theme The jingle that plays during the "YES! YES!" scene, which is actually a fragment of Bach's "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor". Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Slides forward and kicks both his feet out. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots a large beam of electricity. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Telekinetically grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up. *Down throw - Disappears then reappears at the opponent's position. Snake Codec Solid Snake: Hey, that's Bison isn't it? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Does he get along with Guile? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you serious? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you gay? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you straight? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Otacon, what's gotten into you? Otacon: Yes! Yes! Yes! *repeatedly says "Yes!"* (Otacon is interrupted by Colonel) Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Otacon can't work, he's fired. Snake: Yes! ... Yes! (the theme that plays during the "YES! YES!" scene is played) Role In The Subspace Emissary Bison is a major member in the Subspace Army, alongside Dr. Robotnik, Xerxes, Irate Gamer, Carlos Trejo, Dr. Wily, Mary, and Hitler. The Subspace Army was able to track down large amounts of energy coming from a museum showcasing the works of the late artist Guertana. Bison, along with Balrog, Sagat and other Shadaloo members are sent to the museum to clear everybody out while Hitler and Günsche investigate the source of the power. Apparently, Bison decided to take things a little further, mainly by vandalizing the gallery with drawings of himself, the Sadaloo insignia, and the word YES (all in possibly red crayon), while taking all the museum goers as hostages. Ib, who had just escaped a hellish painting world, witnesses these events and fights Shadaloo. Bison, confronting Ib, is ready to turn her into a trophy via Subspace Cannon. However, Guile intervenes, in order to try and arrest Bison. After Ib saves Guile from trophification, Bison calls forth Sagat to distract the two while he and Balrog escape. Trivia *Bison's "Yes! Yes!" meme was also referenced in two other characters, being Gaston and Hitler. *Bison is also one of three characters to have a name change removing the 'Toon' suffix, the others being Guile and Dr. Wily. Category:Playable Character Category:Unknown Origin Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Subspace Army Category:Sorta-Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Frollo Show Category:Back from the Dead Category:Villain Category:90's Category:Unknown Age Category:Zoner